


Mummies Alive Negaverse- The Call

by uddelhexe



Series: Mummies Alive Negaverse [1]
Category: Mummies Alive
Genre: Ancient Egypt, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Fan Comics, Magic, Maybe some chapters will be only written, Multi, Mummies Alive - Freeform, Parts in a AU-Verse ancient egypt, Post-Canon, Takes place after the end of the TV-Show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 12:24:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17898398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uddelhexe/pseuds/uddelhexe
Summary: Coda to the TV-Show Mummies Alive.Several years after Rath had nearly been caught by an agent of the CIA, the Mummies very much succeeded to protect Prince Rapses aka Presley Carnovan from the evil spirits of Scarab  aka Henry Stone.But one day Rath is called by an ancient force long forgotten. A force he never thought would reach out to him into the afterworld.When he follows that call, to fullfill a duty older than his vow to protect the prince, one of the other guardians accidently follows him.But he somehow he doesn't land where he thought he would...something went wrong and now he and Nefertina are in big trouble and they need to find a way to get back on track as fast as possible!





	1. The Call

**Author's Note:**

> I try to upload my Negaverse Comic here because it is more easy to read it here than it is on Deviantart. 
> 
>  
> 
> I do not owe the original characters of Mummies Alive and the origina storyline.  
> But the Negaverse plot is mine.
> 
> Some of the pages are really old and made with a cheap program and on my desk the classic way. I improved over the years. Learned how to do things different...tried out new things.  
> You very much can see what I learned to do in each page. 
> 
> But I don't mind. I hope I will someday find the time to finish the Negaverse Series. That would be a Dream!

 

 


	2. The Call-Page 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I created this page 2009!!!!


	3. The Call-Page 3




	4. The Call- Page 4




	5. The Call-Page 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like the story...don't forget to leave a Kudo or a comment. I do much appreciate it!!!!!


	6. The Call-Page 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment! 
> 
> We need more Mummies Fans on AO3!!
> 
> If you have problems to read some of the bubbles: follow the link to the DecviantArt page!

* * *

 

[  
Negaverse I Page 6](https://www.deviantart.com/uddelhexe/art/Negaverse-I-Page-6-130079557) by [uddelhexe](https://www.deviantart.com/uddelhexe) on [DeviantArt](https://www.deviantart.com)


	7. The Call-PAge 7




	8. The Call-Page 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have problems reading the bubbles: Follow the link to the DeviantArt page below the big picture

* * *

 

 

[  
Negaverse I Page 8](https://www.deviantart.com/uddelhexe/art/Negaverse-I-Page-8-132824496) by [uddelhexe](https://www.deviantart.com/uddelhexe) on [DeviantArt](https://www.deviantart.com)


	9. The Call-Page 9




	10. The Call-Page 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you cannot read the bubbles: Follow the link below to the DeviantArt page!

* * *

 

[  
Negaverse I-Page 10](https://www.deviantart.com/uddelhexe/art/Negaverse-I-Page-10-135750211) by [uddelhexe](https://www.deviantart.com/uddelhexe) on [DeviantArt](https://www.deviantart.com)


	11. The Call-Page 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the transformation picture. You can find a big solution single pic and a redo of it on my DeviantArt page! The link can be found on the page with the comic page 11
> 
> I will add the link below

* * *

 

[  
Negaverse I-Page 11](https://www.deviantart.com/uddelhexe/art/Negaverse-I-Page-11-135897358) by [uddelhexe](https://www.deviantart.com/uddelhexe) on [DeviantArt](https://www.deviantart.com)


	12. The call- Page 12




	13. The Call-Page 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost there....


	14. The Call-Page 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is the first "book" of the Negavers Arc.
> 
> I hope you had fun so far. 
> 
> Tell me if you liked it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued....
> 
>  
> 
> The next book is already done so far. But I will wait with the upload for I have to write some more in some of my Supernatural stories!
> 
> Please leave some comments and Kudos. This would meant the world to me!


End file.
